<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Country Love by Blackbird7755</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606406">Country Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird7755/pseuds/Blackbird7755'>Blackbird7755</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird7755/pseuds/Blackbird7755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena Grant is on the run, will she be able to find the peace she desperately wants and needs for her family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Alternate Universe- I own none of the characters </p><p>**I wrote this in a day and a half, all mistakes are mine. Please be aware of tags, take care of your physical and mental health.</p><p>***I hope you enjoy and leave me comments on your thoughts 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry, May” Athena whispers urgently, “I need you guys to get up as fast and as quietly as you can” she says. “Mom is everything ok?” Harry mumbles sleepily. “It will be sweetie but right now we need to move quickly”. May had heard the fight, tonight it was worse then she had ever heard so she knew her mom was doing her best to protect them. “Do I need to pack?” She asks. Athena shakes her head, “I already packed your things and they are in the car.” She says. “Grab what you want from here, we’re going to grandma’s”. May nods, “and help your brother” She says as she goes to grab a couple items from the kitchen. Athena creeps into their garage and she unhooks the garage so she can push open the door manually. She is so proud of the kids with how quick they gather their things. She closes the door behind them as quietly as she can and she gets in the drivers seat and backs out. She parks, runs back, closes the door before she is off to her moms. Once she is on the highway she can feel her body relaxing a bit more. She calls her mom, “hey we’re on our way” she says softly. “Ok- see you soon baby girl”.</p><p>She looks over at her two babies sound asleep and then she looks at herself in the rear view mirror, she winces as she sees the black eye, her busted lip and she can already feel her back aching from where Michael had shoved her down the stairs. This time though, he had threatened the kids and that was the line for her. She has no idea why she stayed for so long. May was old enough to know what was going on and she didn’t want either of them thinking this was okay. Her heart clenches at thinking of May being in her position or her sweet Harry taking on Michael’s characteristics, she shudders  at the thought.</p><p>It takes several hours before she is pulling into her moms driveway. She opens the door and knocks on her moms front door, “hi momma” she says as her mom opens the door. Beatrice’s eyes get huge, “oh baby” she says, but before she can get farther Athena interrupts. “Can you help me get the kids inside?” she murmurs and her mother nods at her. Beatrice grabs May and they start grabbing the bags from the car while Athena gently picks Harry up and is able to carry him into the house.</p><p>“Momma, I know you have questions but can we do this in the morning? We really need to rest” she asks and her mother nods. There are tears in her eyes to see the wounds on her daughter. “I’m okay momma, I’m alive” she says as she squeezes her moms arm. Athena doesn’t sleep well, there is so much fear coursing through her body. What will happen when Michael realizes they are gone? Will he try to hurt the kids? </p><p>In the morning she sees countless messages from him. He rants about how he will harm her once he finds her, rants about how she will always belong to him. She finds it interesting that he doesn’t mention the kids. Although it shouldn’t surprise her considering he was never really involved in their lives. </p><p>Athena goes and sees that both Harry and May are up and in the kitchen with Beatrice making them breakfast. “Momma that smells amazing” she says with a light smile, she winces as she stretches the cut on her lip. “Mom” both Harry and May say while looking at her. “I’m so sorry” she tells her children, “you should have never seen this”. Harry and May run to their mother as she embraces them. “Did dad do this to you?” Harry asks, as May already knows. Athena takes a deep breath, “yes baby, which is why we left, so he can’t hurt any of us”. May looks at her mother, “Mom, you are so strong, I am so proud of you”. She says and Athena just squeezes her children all that tighter.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready” Beatrice announces. As they eat breakfast Athena talks with her family. “Kids, I’m going to need you to stay her with your grandmother for a while” May looks up startled, “you’re not staying with us?” “I want to baby, I’m sorry, but I can’t”. She tries to explain, “your father will know you are here, and I’m pretty sure you’ll be okay, but right now, it’s not safe for me, and I need to make sure you both are safe, that’s my number one priority”. “So you’re not going to talk to us?” Harry asks sadly, “oh baby, I’m going to talk to you as often as I can, and once I’ve settled, I’ll talk to grandma about figuring out visits; you’re my babies”. Harry wrinkles his nose, “I’m not a baby anymore” he says and she chuckles, “you’ll always be my babies”. She murmurs.</p><p>“What’s your plan?” Beatrice asks her daughter. Athena pulls out a newspaper clipping. There’s a ranch not too far from here that is looking for extra help. I think I can go there, I’ll send back as much money as I can for you and the kids” she says quickly. “Athena, they aren’t going to hire a woman as a ranch hand” her mom looks at her in disbelief. “That’s why I’m not going to present as a woman” Athena replies, “what,” Beatrice asks, shocked. “Momma, I can learn the work, and if Michael is looking for me he’s not going to be looking for a male in a labor heavy job”. “Well how are you going to pass yourself off as male?” Her mom asks practically. “I’m going to bind myself, and I was hoping to borrow some of dad’s clothes?, I can sew them to make them fit me” she says.</p><p>Before Athena knows it she is back on the road. Her mom bought her a prepaid phone and she threw her old one out. She made the kids record different messages for her and she promised to let them know when she got there safely. She really hoped this opportunity would pan out and it would give her the time she needed in order to find a way to leave Michael for good without endangering her life. She sees the driveway to her potential new life and her eye brows shoot up at how large the property is. She didn’t know what to expect but this wasn’t it. Everything looked so crisp and clean, she was hoping she could make a new start here. She parks and looks at the sign  above the archway, “Nash Ranch”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena looks around and it appears there was only one other person answering the ad. “Hi, are you gentleman here about the job?” a medium height brunette said with a wide smile. She was several months along and Athena found herself smiling gently remembering her pregnancies before she remembered herself. “Yea” she says as gruffly as she can, not really sure if it’s working for her. The lady smiles, “right this way” she beckons to them, “My name is Maddie, I’m married to Chimney- Robert’s brother” she explains, she looks at Athena, “you look like you’re from out of town, Robert Nash owns this ranch with his brother, my husband, which I just said” Maddie laughs nervously. Athena just nods.</p><p>“Alright here we are” Maddie chuckles, “sorry I tend to ramble when nervous” she says lightly. “This is Buck and  Eddie” Maddie introduces the two men that are in the room, “they lead the ranch for Robert and Chim, if hired, you will report directly to them” she explains. Athena and the other man nod their understanding. “They are best friends” Maddie whispers and she points to Buck, “that one is my brother” while smiling proudly.</p><p>Athena can’t help but smile at the woman’s enthusiasm. “Alright gentlemen” Eddie says, while clasping his hands. “Let’s go get our interview done”. Athena’s eyes widen as she wasn’t expecting this but she is going to do her best. Eddie and Buck put them through several tasks. Athena watches carefully and does her best to mimic the work. She knows some of it is not the best work, but she knows she can learn if given the chance. The other gentleman does much better than her and Athena feels nervous as they stand before the men. She is not sure what she will do if they turn her away.</p><p>“Alright, go wash up and then meet us back here” Buck orders as he points to the men’s quarters. Athena is cautious as the other man completely strips and hops in the shower. She on the other hand washes what she can at the sink. She bites her lower lip nervously and then takes a deep breath as she heads back to the main house.</p><p>As she is in the house she gets turned around and ends up in the kitchen. She overhears a man talking- “I really want to win this year, my chili just needs one thing to push it over the edge, only thing is I don’t know what it is” followed by a disheartened chuckle. Athena feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach from that voice, she is shocked her body is reacting so readily. This is not what you came here for, she thinks to herself. Yet something about the voice makes her want to help so she finds herself moving towards the stovetop where she sneaks a small taste. The man was right, this chili was delicious but it needed one or two slight things. Athena quickly turns and looks through the pantry until she finds what she is looking for, she grabs the hot sauce, salt and pepper. She adds little by little until it is tasting perfection and then she leaves the kitchen with the ingredients she added next to the pot. She doesn’t see Maddie looking after her with a strange look on her face.</p><p>Maddie walks into the kitchen and tastes the chili and her eyes go wide. “Robert,” she calls out in excitement “come here”. Chimney and Bobby enter the kitchen to find Maddie standing at the stove looking absolutely giddy. “What did you do?” Bobby asks his sister-in-law eying her warily. “Nothing” she says defensively. As he gets close enough Maddie shoves a spoonful of chili into his mouth. “Yes” he says as the taste rolls over his mouth, “that’s what I was looking for, what did you do?” Maddie shakes her head, “nothing but these were next to the pot” she gestures at the extra ingredients. She debates telling about the ranch hand but something stops her. “Alright, we’ll let that simmer a bit, let’s meet the potential new employees” Bobby says as his eyes dance with excitement.</p><p>“Hi my name is Robert Nash and I am part owner of Nash Ranch” his voice booms in the room causing Athena to jump, she recovers and stands at attention. Bobby looks at his family at the ranch hands weird behavior but they all shrug. “Hi, I’m Chimney, I’m the other part owner” he says softer with a smile. “I heard you boys did excellent work today” Bobby continues, “but we only need one hire today”. Athena knows the other man out worked her today and so she is already trying to figure out a plan B. “What’s your names?” “Ethan” the first worker says as he extends his hand but then lets it fall to his side when Bobby doesn’t take it. He nods, “and yours?” He addresses Athena, whose eyes go wide. Part of her is drinking in the man before her as she struggles to check her body’s reaction to him, the other is because in all her planning she hadn’t come up with a name. “Did you forget?” Bobby asks when she remains silent, she shakes her head “Grant” she gets out before looking down. Well at least it’s partially true, she thinks to herself. Bobby nods but frowns as he looks at this ranch hand, alarms go off in his gut but he can’t quite pinpoint it.</p><p>“Ethan,” Bobby pauses, “welcome to Nash Ranch, Grant I’m sorry maybe next time”. Emotions flood Athena’s eyes as she nods “thank you for the opportunity” she says. “Yes” Ethan jumps up and down, “Nash Ranch only takes the best of the best” Ethan says as Athena walks by, “nice try loser” he says in a hushed tone as Athena walks by. Unfortunately for Ethan, Bobby had heard him. “Grant just a minute” Bobby’s firm voice reaches out to her, “Ethan we take respect very seriously here, something you should know considering your words. Thank you for your time but you are dismissed” Bobby turns his attention to Grant, “congratulations Ranch hand” he says before Athena can say anything. “Eddie and Buck will get you situated”, Athena just nods.</p><p>“Alright” Buck says, let’s get to paperwork and explanations. Athena follow the gentlemen through the house to an office. Maddie follows with ice tea and small snacks. Buck explains the wages and it causes Athena’s eyebrows to go up and Eddie to frown. “Have you ever done this job before?” Eddie asks. Athena shakes her head, “but I’m dedicated and a quick learner” she says. “Ok living quarters are here” and again Athena’s brows are furrowing. “Living quarters?” She asks. “Yes all the ranch hands live on site. It’s much like a college dorm” Buck continues. “Can I opt out?” Athena asks. Eddie stares at her, “opt out?” He asks , “what do you mean?”. “I uuu can’t stay there. Can I just rent my own place?” “No” Buck says frustrated, “well then can I just stay in my truck?” She asks. “You would rather stay in your truck then the living quarters we provide?” He asks somewhat exasperated. Maddie is listening and remembers the look in Grants eyes when he was told he didn’t get the job. She feels somehow connected to him, “there’s a small run down shack on the property” she says as she walks to the map, “right here, by the stables!” She points. “It used to house the managers back in the day but it hasn’t been used in years and would need some work. You could stay there” Maddie offers up and she sees relief flood Grants eyes when Buck begrudgingly says that’s fine. “Thank you”. </p><p>“Any other questions?” Eddie asks. “Is there any chance I could get paid in cash?” Athena asks. Buck and Eddie look at one another, she continues before they can answer, “I don’t mind if it’s a pay cut, I’ll make sure to pay rent and for my own food when needed” she gets out. “You won’t be covered under our insurance” Eddie says and Athena nods, “that’s fine”. “We’ll have to talk to Cap about it and get back to you on your wages then” Buck says and Athena is trying to figure out who Cap is, “Robert, we call him Cap” Athena nods. “One more thing” she says quietly- “what does time off look like?” “Every other Saturday off and we generally like to know where you’re at just in case of emergencies” Athena nods eagerly. That means she will be able to see her kids more often then she thought.</p><p>Eddie and Buck lead her to her new home. “It’s kinda run down” She relaxes as she see’s it, “it’s perfect” she breathes out. “Well ok- see you at the house at 4 AM sharp” and she nods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena wakes up and she gets dressed as quickly as possible. She double checks herself in the mirror to make sure that she looks manly enough, whatever that means. As she approaches the house there is another man that joins, “hey, I’m Mitch” “hi-Grant” Athena says. Before they get inside Mitch stops her, “look, Buck and Eddie run this place, but you’ll take your orders from me” he says. “Aww your confused, cute- you do what I tell you or I tell them to toss you and they will. Considering you already have your own place, you probably really need this job”. He says before he walks into the kitchen.</p><p>Well shit, she thinks. She takes a deep breath as she enters the home and it smells amazing. “Wow”’she says as everyone looks her way. “Oh sorry” Eddie says, he quickly goes to her, “hey Grant this is covered by our wages but you are getting paid on a different scale so...” She nods, “oh, so this isn’t for me?” She asks. “I’m sorry” he says, “I should have told you”, “it’s fine” she says loudly to cover her growling stomach. “Oh Eddie please,” Maddie rolls her eyes. “It’s fine” as she hands Athena some apples. Athena pockets them for later, “thank you” she says quietly.</p><p>“Good morning crew” Bobby calls out as he enters the room. He doesn’t miss how Grant seems to slink to the back of the room.  He tries to ignore the strange development. “Alright, Eddie and Buck, you will work on breaking the horses today, Mitch you’ll check all the posts and buildings, there is a storm on the way” Mitch nods. “Grant” she looks over at him but can’t meet his eyes. “You’re with me, we’ll be plowing and sowing today”. Athena nods but still doesn’t look him in the eye. Mitch looks angry but doesn’t say anything. As Athena passes him Mitch whispers, “when you’re done tonight you’ll have to clean the stables” and Athena nods.</p><p>Athena follows Bobby as he goes to their barn. As she looks around Bobby watches her closely, “you’ve never done this before have you”. Her eyes go wide, “I am a quick learner” she says and he nods. “Alright well we need to prepare the fields” he explains, “we will have to clear the field of all debris and plants. This will take us all day” she nods, “then tomorrow we will start the actual plowing, then we plant the seeds, then we maintain. We have many fields” Athena nods and she takes a deep breath ready to learn the lay of the land.</p><p>During lunch she watched the men train the horses. There was one larger stallion that caught her eye, it took her breath away really. This horse was huge, had sleek black hair and looked like she was the queen of the stable. “Why is that one separate?” She asks Bobby. “She hasn’t been broken yet” he says, “you’re not going to break a Queen” she mutters causing his eyebrows to go up. “You say the most unique things you know Grant?” is his reply. Athena ducks her head as she feels a blush creep up her cheeks.</p><p>It had been a hard day. She ended up eating some of the fruit Maddie had given her for lunch. She needed to find time to get to the store so she could make herself meals. As she is trudging to go back to her place she hears Mitch’s voice. “Where do you think you’re going?” “Hmm?” “The stables remember?”. “Oh yeah” she changes direction and heads towards the stalls. “Don’t make me look bad” he calls after her as she rolls her eyes.</p><p>Athena works meticulously until she gets to the last stall, she opens it and finds herself face to face with the angry stallion from lunch. She stands perfectly still while the stallion eyes her. “Well you are just a beaut” Athena breathes out, “mind if I call you Beauty? I know it’s a bit cliche with the movie and all but, you are truly magnificent” the horse nods and Athena chuckles, “see at least someone out here gets me” she laughs. “Can I come in? I just want to clean your stall for you?” She says as she inches in. The horse starts to shuffle, “hey, hey, I won’t hurt you I promise, I would never hurt you.” Athena slowly turns and starts cleaning the pen, being sure to give the horse enough room. She puts clean hay in and changes the water. She gently nudged the horse over so she can do the other side. Suddenly she feels Beauty’s snout at her pocket, “oh my apple” she says. “Well it was going to be my dinner, but you can have it” she says as she puts the apple in her palm. As she chuckles as she feels the horse sniff around before biting the apple. “There’s a good girl” she murmurs. “Well at least I made one friend tonight” she tells the horse, “see you tomorrow”. Athena heads back to her small home exhausted and hoping she can get through the week. She knows the more she does this, the more natural it’ll feel and it’s better than the alternative, she shudders at the thought of going back to Michael.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena can’t believe that two weeks have passed so quickly. She is excited for her day off to see her family. She had to leave the farm in her work clothes but she packed items to change into. She slips into the woman’s restroom and quickly changes and then adds light makeup. It’s been a while since she had worn clothes for women so she feels a bit self conscious. She smooths out her dress as she gives herself another look over. She looks a lot healthier then the last time she saw her kids she thinks. As she exits the restroom she collides straight into someone’s chest. “Shit” they say as she is trying to pull back without falling. She feels strong arms at her waist steady her and she looks up into familiar eyes. “Bobby” she breathes out. “Ah Robert” he says as he looks down at the gorgeous woman in his arms, he feels slightly confused as she seems so familiar. “And you are?” He says, “Ah, sorry” she murmurs as she pulls away and walks away in a hurry.</p><p>He frowns as he watches this angel flee from him. He stays near as he wants to learn more. It’s rare for new people to be in town and there is something that piques his interest. She finds a seat and watches the door meticulously and suddenly there is a smile spreading across her face. He feels like he would kill to get her to look at him like that. He doesn’t know where these intense feelings are coming from. “Mom” he hears two kids shout as they run to her. She opens her arms as she encircled them, “Ah my babies, how I’ve missed you” she holds them as she peppers kisses across their faces.</p><p>Bobby feels his heart plummet where there are kids there is probably a Dad he thinks bitterly. Of course she would be taken. Yet he roams his eyes over her, trying to memorize her every feature and he doesn’t see a ring, “momma” she breathes out as she sees her mom. They order quickly and Bobby picks a table where he can slightly over hear their conversation.</p><p>Her kids fill her in on school and being at grandma’s. They say they made loads of friends and miss her cooking. “When are you coming home?” Her son asks and he can see the sadness sweep her face, “when it’s safe” she murmurs. “Hey” she says excitedly, I got an idea” she pulls out some money, “there’s an arcade back there, why don’t you two go play a couple of games while I talk to grandma and then I’ll join you?” “And then ice cream?” Harry asks causing her to laugh- music to Bobby’s ears- “and then ice cream” she agrees.</p><p>Athena watches her children run to play before she turns to her mom. She slides over an envelope, “here Momma” she says. “Athena, I don’t want your money, I want your safety” her mom says. “The money is for you and the kids, if you don’t need it then put it in a savings for them, I have what I need.”  “Baby, you look thin” she says. “Momma, I’m fine”. She takes a deep breath, “has Michael called?” She asks, “he did once, asking where you were, I told him I had no idea”. She bites her lip, “and he left it like that? No follow up” “he came to the house a couple of times but we didn’t know where you were.” Her mom continues “why won’t you give us an exact address?” Her mom asks-, “it’s for your own safety” Athena snaps before apologizing. “Has he talked with the kids?” And her mother shakes her head, “after you brought them to me with all their documents and possessions I expected him to come knocking. Once he knew the kids were with me he was disinterested, he even signed the temp legal guardianship for me” “wow” Athena breathes out.</p><p>It’s clear that she’s running and Bobby finds himself desperately wanting to help her. He hasn’t felt like this since Marcy and the kids. His heart clenches for a moment as he remembers the house fire that took his family from him. “Mom are you coming” Harry breaks through Bobby’s memories as he watches her smile, “coming” she says softly. Although innocent Bobby realizes he wants exactly that, her coming undone beneath him and his eyes go wide as his imagination takes over. He shakes his head, what the hell is wrong with him, he hasn’t even met this woman, he thinks.</p><p>He watches as she plays with her kids. Her laughter is contagious and you can see how much her kids love and respect her. When they go to the counter to get the ice cream her hand slightly pauses over her wallet, as if she is calculating if she has enough. He knows she just gave her mom a bunch of money so he doesn’t understand. Suddenly he finds himself moving in their direction, “Can you add another coffee on that Brett” he says as he reaches for his wallet. Athena turns around quickly, “that’s not necessary” she starts, “it’s the least I can do” he says lightly. Her kids look at him quizzically, “I nearly ran your mom over before you got here, I was in such a rush I wasn’t paying attention, could have been worse” he chuckles, “and she was so gracious that I felt this is the least I can do to repay her kindness” and the kids nod, “can I get a large ice cream then?” Harry asks, “it’s up to your mom” Bobby replies, “honestly I can pay” Athena starts, “it’s on me, upgrade the boys ice cream to a large,” he looks at May and she smiles slightly “I’m good but mom you should get a cone” “honestly I’m fine” Athena attempts to say, “a grand idea, what’s your favorite flavor?” He turns to her and before she can say anything her children betray her, “cookies and cream” they say with a chuckle while she rolls her eyes. “Does your mom want anything?” “Grandma doesn’t like sweets” Harry says, “coffee?” “Yes” May answers with a smirk, “you guys” she gives her children the mom look, “ok we’re done” May say, “thanks for the ice cream” Harry says as he skips back to his grandmother. “You didn’t have to do that” Athena says as she pulls out some cash, Bobby places his hand over hers and they both feel the electricity shoot up their arms. “What are you doing?” He asks gently. She  stands there for a second staring at his hand on hers before she remembers herself, “tip” she breathes out. He smirks, “what part of I’ve got this don’t you understand?” he says with a chuckle. “Thanks Brett, keep the change” he knows he just left him a  humongous tip but he doesn’t care. As he follows her back to their table.</p><p>“Momma this is Bobby” she says, she turns to him, “this is Beatrice.” “Athena, grab the man a chair” her mom says, Athena puts down what she was carrying and does what her mother asks. “Athena” Bobby breathes out her name, she looks over at him with a frown, “yes?” “Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” “You don’t have to say that” she shakes her head and he is surprised that she doesn’t see her beauty. Before he can object, Beatrice is talking to him, “So Bobby-“ “Robert” he corrects her. He’s not sure why Athena continues to call him Bobby, he is also surprised that he doesn’t mind it coming from her. “Robert” Beatrice looks him up and down, “you’re tall” “momma!” Athena says warningly, “what?” Beatrice says, “he is”. “Have you ever stopped to think that we’re just short” her daughter snips out. Beatrice rolls her eyes, “I know about you Robert Nash, you have one of the best farms in the County, maybe the state, what I don’t know is if you think you can buy us?” She gestures to everything he just bought. “Grandma” May says startled, Athena stops mid lick of her ice cream, which Bobby is grateful for as he was getting much to distracted looking at her while she ate her cone. “It’s not like that mom” Athena says “I’m just saying, Michael tried to-“ Athena cuts her off and she appears angry and hurt, “not everyone is Michael” she snaps, “he was just trying to do something nice”. She doesn’t know why she has the need to defend him, but her mom trying to compare Bobby to Michael riles her up- he is nothing like Michael. “Excuse me” she says suddenly as she walks outside for some fresh air as she feels tears prickling her face.</p><p>Bobby turns to Beatrice, “I’m not trying to buy anyone, I was just repaying your daughters kindness” he says before he excuses himself to check in her. “Grandma” May whispers, “isn’t that moms boss?” And Beatrice nods, “then why would you try and upset him?” She asks as she watches him approach her mother. “I don’t want her to get hurt again”, “maybe you’re the one hurting her” May says quietly causing Beatrice’s eyes to widen, “mom seems comfortable around him, I just want her to be happy”. May murmurs.</p><p>Bobby approaches Athena carefully. “Hey” he says tentatively. He hears her sniffle, “I’m sorry about my mom, she can be” she trails off, “protective of her beautiful daughter” he fills in for her. She starts to laugh, “sure whatever you say” she says dryly. He frowns and he steps as close to her as publicly appropriate, “Athena” the way he says her name drips with an intimacy that they shouldn’t have having just met, he thinks, but he doesn’t care. She looks at him wide eyed and she feels her breath get sucked away. She feels panic rising, she shouldn’t feel these things, she not available, she not worthy and she feels like she is lying to him, “Bob-“ he cuts her off, “I’m not sure who told you any differently but you are a Goddess” her eyes widen at his words, “you are the most beautiful woman I have seen. The way your children love you, the way you think about others before yourself, you are sexy as hell, don’t let anyone tell you differently” he desperately wants to kiss her but he also knows her family is watching them through the glass. “I’m sorry if I offended your mother and I hope you have a good day” he whispers before he starts to walk away. Athena gapes after him, as she is still processing his words. She finds that she is glad she is looking after him as he is about to cross the street he gets distracted and he doesn’t look- “Bobby look out” she cries as she runs at him. She decides just to barrel at him and hopes it will be enough otherwise, if it’s not they’ll both get hurt. He turns around and it seems like everything is going in slow motion, he feels her ram into his body as he sees the car. He feels her momentum knock him over and he grabs her and pulls her to his chest as he tries to land under her to take the brunt of the fall. Both of them are winded as he lands on his back. They are a tangle of limbs as she is also trying to catch her breath while at the same time pulling herself off of him. </p><p>“Mom, mom” Harry and May are calling her and she is trying to desperately drag air into her lungs. She had heard once that putting your arms above your head helps and so without thinking she sits up and does exactly that while desperately trying to breathe. Bobby finds he has a whole other problem as she sits up on him. Although he knows she is trying to get air, she has no idea how sensual she looks. He sits up quickly and runs his hand on her back as he takes slow steady breaths and is trying to tame his body’s reaction to her. He gets his breath back first, “you ok”. His hand along her back feels amazing and she unconsciously leans into him. She nods, “you?”  “Not to be rude” he whispers so only she can hear, “I need you to get off of me or I’m going to have to explain something else to the public and your children that I don’t think they need to know”. She furrows her brow until he slightly presses against her causing her eyes to go wide and realize what a compromising position they are in. She scrambles to get up and then reaches down to help him up. </p><p>“I’m ok” she says shakily as her kids embrace her. The woman driving the car had gotten out, “I’m so sorry” she runs up to Bobby, arms outstretched. When she sees how handsome he is, she tries to flirt with him causing him to frown. Suddenly the driver turns to Athena, “You” she screeches causing Athena to flinch slightly, something Bobby picks up on immediately before he is standing between her and the woman. “she saved my life from your reckless driving, do you have a problem?” The woman goes pale, “no problem just wanted to make sure everyone was Ok”. “We are, good day” he says harshly. She nods and goes back to her vehicle, “sorry again” she calls out. “Thanks” Athena breathes out she as she drops her arms from her kids. She is suddenly before him and her hands are maneuvering over his body, “are you ok?” she says while looking for any injury. Her hands are doing things to him though and he gently pulls away while chuckling, May chimes in, “such a mom” causing Athena to blush, “sorry” she murmurs. “It’s okay, and I’m good” he smiles. “Maybe I’ll see you around?” He asks and she is shaking her head, “probably not” she smiles, “but it was good to see you”. He found it interesting that she didn’t say nice to meet you and she was careful around him, he could see her eyes guarded as if she is afraid he is going to discover something about her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena makes it back to the farm and she does her usual night stable cleaning. She always has apples on hand for Beauty and she loves to let the horse free while she cleans. “Do you think I’ll ever be able to ride you?” She asks the horse who neighs softly. “Well a girl can dream” she chuckles. Athena feels a chill in the air, “do you think it’s going to rain?” She asks the horse, “that’ll suck huh?” She chuckles. </p><p>Athena was starting to get the handle on farm life. She didn’t want to have to deal with farm life in a storm, and she hadn’t been able to fix all the broken parts of her home, which means it’ll get drafty. “All right Beauty-“ she looks at the horse who gets back in the stall, “shall we do this again tomorrow night?” She carefully reaches out and Beauty lets her pet her. “Ah, like I’ve said, magnificent” she whispers.</p><p>As Athena is walking back through the rain she hears a grunting noise and some shouting. She follows the noise and comes across Bobby trying to lift what appears to be a large metal gate. It is attached to poles with wires hanging precariously. Athena can’t figure out why he would be doing this in this weather until she hears the bleating. Without thinking twice she runs to where he is. “What can I do” she shouts over the wind. Bobby looks over and feels some relief that he’s not completely alone. “Grab that side and pull” he yell’s, “be careful with the rain this mud is super slippery and these wires could break at any point. You don’t want to get hit by one of those, trust me” he shouts and she nods. </p><p>She goes and grabs the other side of the gate and heaves with all her energy. It doesn’t seem like the gate is shifting at all and the poor sheep is terrified. This doesn’t make sense, Athena thinks and so she comes closer to Bobby. “What are you doing?” He shouts. “Are we saving the sheep or the gate?” She shouts back. His eyes show confusion, “the sheep” he hollers back. “You pull, I’ll push” she says as she gets on the ground and slowly slides her self under the gate she reaches the sheep and pats it gently trying to give it some comfort, we got you”. Athena then places her feet against the unyielding fence and starts to push with all her strength while Bobby pulls up as well. Athena is able to get a better hold where she is at and so they feel the gate lift and shift, she wraps her arm around the sheep and tugs gently and it starts to crawl towards its freedom.</p><p>Once clear, Athena slides her body out from under the fence quick and utilizes Bobby’s body to pull herself up. Bobby frowns slightly as he watches Athena’s eyes and they look familiar to him. Suddenly she lets out a cry of pain as her body is pushed fully against him and she feels something slash across her back. He realizes one of the wires got free and he drags her off. She is clutching him fighting off the wave of unconsciousness that wants to take over. Bobby’s eyes narrow as he feels her body pressed against his, this does not feel like the body of a man he thinks. “Here let me see” he says as he reaches for her shirt. “No I’m fine” she jerks away.</p><p>“Grant-“ her persists, “I’ve experienced that, you’re not okay, let me see”. Still Athena fights him. She is trying to stay conscious but she also knows if he takes her shirt off her ruse is over and she can’t risk that. “Honestly It’s nothing” she starts to back away but stumbles in the rain and wet mud, causing Bobby to steady her. “Grant” she looks at his eyes, desperate, scared, and pain filled eyes stare into his confident and determined ones. “Please” She whispers brokenly, “don’t”.</p><p>Bobby just stares, he knows, he knows those eyes but with the exhaustion and the weather his brain is not making the connections. “At least come to the house” he says and she nods, she is willing to make that compromise. She still has ahold of his arm as they make their way to his home. “Oh my God Robert” Maddie says as they enter the door. Athena leans against the counter and she watches Maddie wince and slightly cup her belly. </p><p>“Maddie?” Athena breathes out. “Hmm” Maddie looks at her, “If I make you something that will help with your pregnancy pains will you give me some Neosporin and gauze?” Maddie’s eyes widen, “of course”. Maddie gives Bobby a look before she goes to find the supplies Athena requested. Athena takes a deep breath, before she can start to move Bobby’s voice reaches her ears, “I know my kitchen, tell me what you need?” he says as he can see the pain she is in. “Camomile tea add some fresh ginger” she breathes out and he nods. “Will you at least let me help you out on the Neosporin?” He asks and she shakes her head, “I said I got it” she repeats firmly. Bobby feels irritation  flush through his system, he’s not used to being denied.</p><p>Maddie comes back into the kitchen with the supplies. “Drink that” Athena points. “The camomile will help you sleep and the ginger will help with the nausea” she explains. Both of them look at her with surprise. “I’m filled with useless facts” she mutters. </p><p>“What’s going on in here?” Mitch exclaims as he, Buck and Eddie walk into the kitchen. “Grant was surprising us with his pregnancy remedies” Bobby says while the other men look on. Buck goes over to his sister, “you ok?” And she is nodding, “yea the tea is helping already”. She says with a smile, “Grant you’re a lifesaver” Athena nods, “thanks for the supplies, I’m gonna head back” she mutters. She feels like she has enough strength. Mitch follows her out, “are you trying to replace me? Or show me up?” He asks, “what? No, I just want to go to bed after a hard days work” she mutters. “I’ll show you” Mitch calls after her. He’s a problem for another day she thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena gets back to her home and she locks the door behind her firmly. She peels her clothes off and sees the angry gash along her back that is bleeding. She cleans what she can reach to the best of her ability, adds the Neosporin, and then bandages it up. She reminds herself just in case and then she falls asleep completely spent.</p><p>The next morning she wakes to a pounding on her door. She groans as she pulls herself from bed, grateful she bound herself last night. She throws some clothes on and goes to answer. The whole crew is there, “sorry” she mumbles, still in a lot of pain. “What’s on the agenda for today?”</p><p>We are all going through the property identifying any damages, prioritizing what needs to be fixed first, and then fixing them. Athena nods. “There is some good news though” Eddie says, “tomorrow is our family BBQ” Athena’s eyebrows raise, “yeah it’s going to be great” Buck says excitedly. Athena just nods. “Grant, I want you to start on the south side of the property, he gives everyone a direction. Meet back at the house with your assessment. I’m going into town to get some supplies.” They all nod and go to do as they were told.</p><p>Athena is surprised at just how much damage the storm did. She is moving slower today as the pain is radiating from her back. She clears what brush she can and rights what posts she can. She makes a mental note of the bigger items that will need to be fixed.</p><p>About midday she makes it back to the house. She frowns as she sees police cars at the house. She makes her way inside. “Hi Sir” she is greeted by a beautiful woman with glasses. If she were to describe her in one word, formidable. “Hi” she looks around and everyone is staring at her, “can I help you Sheriff?” She asks, “my name is Henrietta Wilson, but everyone calls me Hen or Sheriff” Hen says. “Ok!” Athena responds. </p><p>“Look I was called for a theft” Athena’s brow furrowed. Maddie looks at her, “they found my pearls at your place, can you explain that?” Athena’s eyes grow wide, “I didn’t do it” she says. Maddie can’t explain why she believes Grant but she does. “I’m going to have to take you to the station to finger print you”. Maddie sees the panic in Athena’s face and it reminds her of when she was running from Doug. But Athena’s voice comes out strong, “no” she says. Hen looks shocked, “excuse me?” “I don’t have to come with you” Athena says, “I understand you were called to investigate a crime, however this property belongs to Mr. Robert Nash, which means he would have had to provide consent for you to search my place. He is not on site and I don’t see a warrant and therefore this would be considered an illegal search and any evidence, although circumstantial, would get thrown out” she takes a deep breath while everyone is gaping at her, “I would recommend you dust the item for prints, that would come back faster then my prints” Hen is at a loss for words, “am I wrong?” Athena asks, all Hen can do is shake her head, “so I’m free to go?” and Hen nods. As Athena walks past everyone she looks back at Maddie, “I swear I did not do this” she says. Maddie grabs her hand, “I believe you” she says, “thank you” and Athena walks back to her place. </p><p>——-</p><p>Maddie pulls Hen aside. “Is what Grant said true?” She asks. Hen chuckles somewhat bitterly, “yeah, usually suspects don’t know that much about their rights or the laws”. “I know it’s crazy, but I don’t think he did it” she says. “Are you asking us to drop this?” Hen is a bit surprised. Maddie nods, “he’s hiding something but it reminds me more of Doug and I situation then him being dangerous if that makes sense?” Hen looks thoughtful, “maybe someone in law enforcement hurt him?” She says, “well he’s in the right place at least”. “Why do you say that?” She asks, “come on, the Nash family protects what’s theirs” Hen says with a smile. “True” Maddie thinks, remembering how her family surrounded her and Buck with the love and support when they most needed it. She thinks about how they had looped Eddie into their personal made family, maybe they could invite Grant in too, if he will let them she thinks. “Thanks Hen”, “no problem Madds” Hen says as she leaves.</p><p>——</p><p>Athena sighs as she no longer feels safe here, obviously someone got in without her knowing, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She was pretty sure she could lock herself in, but she couldn’t guarantee that people weren’t getting in when she was gone. She went to the stable for her usual nightly routine. The horse ranglers rarely let Beauty out anymore because she was so feisty. Athena would let her out while she cleaned out the stables. Tonight it took her way longer as she felt the weariness in her bones. She was holding onto the fact that she got to see her kids tomorrow. As she trekked back to her place Mitch interrupted her. “Was it you?” She asks suspiciously, “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he sneers. “I do know that you have to cook all the food for tomorrow’s event tonight” he says, “seriously?” He narrows his eyes, “do you still want a job?”  She rolls her eyes, “fine” she mutters.</p><p>Athena heads up to the house. It seems oddly quiet but she thinks that is exactly what she needs. She looks at all the food and she realizes she is not going to sleep tonight. At least she knows how to cook she thinks, and she can taste the food, and she is quite hungry now that she thinks about it. She looks around her, takes a deep breath and gets to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena looks around at her hard work and she is filled with a sense of pride. She jots down a few instructions for Mitch. She looks at the clock, and sighs as she sees it’s 5 AM. She runs to grab some clothes before she goes into town. She looks forward to seeing her babies, it will make these last couple of days totally worth it she thinks.</p><p>Athena slips into the restroom and changes. She looks at herself in the mirror. She was in a red t-shirt and jeans, but she looked a mess. She quickly used the sink to wash what exposed skin she can. She splashes cool water against her face, hoping to wash away the weariness from her face, she sighs as it is the best she can do.</p><p>When she leaves the bathroom she sees her family is already there and her eyes land on Bobby. “Hi Momma” she says quietly as she joins them. “Mom” both her kids yell as they wrap there arms around her. Athena grabs the table and her knuckles turn white as she struggles not to cry out as the intense pain sweeps through her body when her children’s arms touch her back. “Are you ok?” Bobby asks. Her kids release her, “yea mom you look tired” Athena smiles a bit weary, I am tired but I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” she murmurs. She turns to Bobby, “what are you doing here?” “Ah, I came in for supplies and ran into your lovely brood” he chuckles and she smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>Beatrice’s eyes narrow. She can tell something is wrong with her daughter and she blames the man in front of her. “Well that’s nice, it looks like you have your things- have fun”. “Momma” Athena says in her usual warning tone. “I’m sorry, it seems like the weariness runs in the family” she jokes lightly. “It’s okay, you look amazing in red” he says suddenly taking her by surprise. This time her smile reaches her eyes, “thank you” she says softly, “of course”. “I wish I could stay but I have to run” he says and she nods. As Bobby walks out he looks at her through the glass. Could it be? He thinks for a second about Grant but then he shakes his head, he must be crazy he thinks. Yet the idea has been in his head for awhile, and seeing her flinch when her kids touched her back seemed like an uncanny coincidence. He’ll talk to Grant when he gets back to the ranch he thinks. He is not surprised when Grant is not at the Ranch when he gets there.</p><p>Bobby is annoyed while talking to his family. “Isn’t it supposed to be all hands on deck?” He mutters. Chimney looks at his brother, “well you know the rules” he says. Buck comes in, “I got the booze” he says with a smile, “sorry Sis, none for you” he chuckles while Maddie rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe Mitch made all this” Eddie says, “he really went above and beyond”. “What did you do Eddie?” Buck teases his best friend, “I got the plates, napkins, cups and silverware” he states while his face reddens, “hey it’s still important” Eddie defends himself. </p><p>——</p><p>“Momma- it’s not his fault, it was part of the job” she explains. Beatrice looks at her daughter, “Athena baby, you look tired and sick” “I have a plan” she says while looking at her mom. “I rented a storage unit that accepts mail” Beatrice looks at her daughter. “It’s away from here and you, I’m filing for divorce” she says quietly, “that’s why there is less money” she explains. “Your leaving dad?” May says. Athena hadn’t heard her children come up behind her. “Yes, that way I can come home” she explains, “Good” May says which makes Athena raise her brows. “Mom, all dad does is hurt you, he doesn’t care about us, why should you still be married to him?” “Aw baby, I know he’s done some bad things, but he’s still your father, it’s okay for you to love and miss him”. Athena says as she can see her daughter is hurting. “Mom, even with you gone, you’re more apart of our life then he ever has been, but I get what you’re saying”. Athena kisses her daughters cheek. “Will you date Bobby” Harry asks. “Harry what in the world?” Athena asks, “it’s okay we don’t mind” he says. “Harry-“ Harry keeps going as if his mom didn’t say anything, “you seem relaxed when you’re with him, and he makes you smile”. “Harry,” Athena tries again, “you’ve only met him twice” she says. “Yea well he’s made you smile more in those two times then dad ever did” taking Athena off guard. “Bobby is my boss” is her only reply. She doesn’t know what else to say as her children’s words sink in. “I’m sorry this is a short visit but I have to get back” “we know” her children say. Beatrice explains, “Bobby talked about the family dinner” and Athena nods. “I love you all so much” she says. “We love you too mom”.</p><p>Athena’s back is killing her by the time she gets back to the ranch. She is looking forward to the meal she cooked, she smiles as she knows she is a good cook. “Oh am I late?” She asks as she sees every one has started eating. “Family dinner is for those who pitch in to help” Bobby says curtly, causing Athena’s eyes to go wide. “Ah, I see” she says as she glances at Mitch. “Well I hope you enjoy” she walks out quickly before they can hear her stomach growl.</p><p>Athena stumbles to the stables. She knows she needs to get the stable clean and then she can  get back to her small area and rest. She knows the laceration on her back isn’t doing well as she can’t reach all of the wound. It would be helpful if she had someone who knew her secret that way they could reach where she couldn’t. “Hey Beauty” she murmurs to the black stallion. She seems antsy tonight. Athena works her hardest to clean the stables, she knows this really isn’t part of her duties but Mitch was pushing his hand. He knew how badly she needed this job, the one joy she takes is spending time with this beautiful horse. </p><p>As Athena is in the stall she feels woozy and she leans heavily on the horse. Normally, Beauty would not let anyone touch her, but Athena had been building a bond with the horse since she got stuck with stable duty. Athena actually didn’t mind stable duty as Beauty was a magnificent creature. “Hey steady girl, I’m ok” she murmurs. She looks around and although not her best work she decides she is going back to bed. She stumbles again and she feels Beauty muzzle her slightly. Through the haze she unlocks Beauty’s door and the horse slowly leads her to her humble abode.</p><p>“Um is Grant stealing your horse?” Maddie lets out a chuckle as she looks out the window. “What?” everyone at the table rushes to the window but the space is too small so they head out to the porch. “Is that the wild stallion?” Chim lets out a low whistle, “damn, Grant has skill” he says which causes Mitch to shift uncomfortably. “What the hell” Bobby mutters as Eddie and Buck look on. Bobby turns to look at Eddie and Buck for answers, “don’t look at us” they say, “we have no idea what’s going on”. Bobby is surprised when Mitch says, “I’ll get to the bottom of this” and takes off. He doesn’t like the ranch hands tone and so he swiftly follows, although Mitch doesn’t realize this. </p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Mitch bites out causing Athena to jump and the horse to shift. “What?” She groans out. Mitch reaches out and yanks her arm, causing her to stumble but it gives her enough adrenaline when she gets angry and she shoves him back “don’t fucking touch me” She snarls out. “Then tell me what the hell you’re doing, are you trying to make me look bad?” He nearly yells at her. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” She says as she is looking at him as he is crazy. “You made me cook that entire fucking meal, that I didn’t get to take part in because ‘I didn’t help out’ right? And then after working all night to cook the damn thing, I barely get my time off because I had to come back here to work per your orders and lastly you make me clean the stalls every fucking night because, why exactly? You can’t be bothered, so tell me, what’s your fucking problem now?!”</p><p>Bobby’s eyes are wide as he hears what Athena is saying. He is curious as to what Mitch’s response is going to be. “You will do what I tell you to if you want to stay here, now why the fuck do you have this horse?” Athena turns and looks at Beauty and she leans on her again, “what’s it to you, the horse followed me, is this a problem?” “Well I’m taking the horse back to the stable” Mitch goes to reach for the horse and it neighs and jerks away from him. “NO” she doesn’t know where she finds the strength but she stands in front of the horse and this pathetic excuse of a man, “the horse doesn’t like you, she’ll go back when she’s ready” she says. Mitch raises his hand and in her state she finds herself raising her hands in a defensive position as she flinches waiting for the blow.</p><p>Yet the blow never comes as she hears Bobby’s strong voice, “stand down”. She lowers her hands and lightly leans against Beauty. Mitch turns around and looks like he just shit himself, “Captain sir, I was just-“ Bobby interrupts, “you were just leaving the ranch, you don’t work here anymore” Mitch’s eyes widen, “but Cap” and again, Bobby interrupts, “is everything Grant said true?” Bobby’s voice is hard and cold. Mitch’s mouth opens and closes until finally he hangs his head low and nods. “You are no longer employed at Nash Ranch, get your things and get out” he says sharply.</p><p>Mitch heads back to the house but Bobby stays to talk to Grant. “Are you ok?” he asks as his brow is furrowed. Grant looks unusually pale. “Right as rain” Athena responds sarcastically while Bobby just stares. “Is this about the horse?” she asks, she sighs, “she’ll go back to the stable I promise” Bobby frowns as he swears Grant’s voice has changed. “Well she’ll go back when she’s ready” she chuckles. Bobby still hasn’t said anything. “Umm Can I go to bed Bobby?” She asks. “How’s your back?” he asks, “and for the thousandth time it’s Robert”. “It’s fine and sorry” she lies. “So you won’t mind if I look at it?” he asks and she scoffs. “I’m really, tired, I had a long day, can you just check it later?” She asks as she wants a chance to clean it again. He slowly nods, “great, key is under the plant” she says as she turns and stumbles to her door. “Beauty” she calls out and the horse turns and looks at her while Bobby watches in awe. She throws out an apple by her door and the horse catches it, neighs and then ambles back to the stables.</p><p>Athena enters her home and closes the door. She turns on the light, grabs a bowl and her water heater. She fills the heater and flips the switch while she peels her clothes off. She stands before her mirror in her panties and her binding as she looks at her back. She can see how red and angry the wound looks and she knows this is going to hurt like hell as the wound is starting to get infected. She sighs as she slowly takes her binding off. She is finally able to take a deep breath in and she looks at all her healed scars on her body. She chuckles as she thinks this will be the first scar she will have that’s truly her own fault. She hears the water heater click and she fills the bowl with hot water. Athena takes a deep breath as she presses the cloth against her back and she gasps out as she tries to maintain conscious as the pain is overwhelming her. She is able to clean most of the lower back wound but she feels drained and so she decides to take a break. She lays down on her bed to give herself a moment.</p><p>Bobby went back to the house to fill the team in on what happened and make sure Mitch had left. He still looks confused though. “What is it?” Maddie asks, “do you feel there is something off with Grant?” “Sometimes when I look in Grants eyes it seems like there is a secret they are trying to hide” Maddie says, Bobby turns and looks at her, “they?” “I’m not sure Grant is Grant, and I’m not sure he is a he” Maddie says while Bobby nods as he is processing Maddie’s words. he remembers the night Grant got hurt and his body pressed up against his, the panic he had when Bobby tried to take his shirt off. He thinks about how Grant sounded at the end of the night and his thoughts briefly roam to Athena and her kids. He only saw her twice in town but she sure made an impression. He remembers feeling her body against his when they collided, they did that a lot. He thinks about this afternoon when her children hugged her and her knuckles went white. She’s the only one that ever called him Bobby- though Grant has a couple times- and her eyes, he still can’t get her eyes out of his mind. It’s been about an hour and so he decides to go and check on Grant, hopefully get some answers.</p><p>Bobby knocks first as he sees the light on and he sighs in frustration as there is no answer. He remembers where the key is and he finds it quickly and opens the door. “Grant?” He calls out but there is no answer. He sighs again as he makes his way through the small home. He looks at the kitchen and frowns at what little food is actually stocked there. He sees Grants work clothes strewn about the floor as well as what appears to be medical tape. He frowns and then he nearly swallows his tongue as his eyes find her on the bed. Athena had fallen asleep stomach down. She had no top on as her back was on fire and she was in her deep purple panties that were slightly small showing off her perfect ass.</p><p>Bobby blinked several times as he had an internal struggle as his body was responding to her appearance but he also knew this was not the time nor place. He feels so stupid for not making the connection immediately on who she was. How he ever thought she was a man was beyond him. He crouched before her, “Athena,” he says softly and she shifts slightly. He doesn’t want to touch her because she is already so vulnerable, “Athena” he says a bit louder and she opens her eyes. He sees panic and fear in her eyes as she bolts up and flinches, “please don’t” she says as she shrinks away from him, he puts his hands up, “hey, you’re okay” he says softly as he tries not to look at her bare chest. She frowns for a second before her brain starts to catch up, “Bobby?” She questions, and then she looks around, sees her clothes and remembers causing her to grab for her blankets and clutch them against her chest, “Bobby” she breathes out more panicked this time.</p><p>“Am I fired?” She asks with a frown making him laugh, “absolutely not, you think I would fire one of my best ranch hands?”. Athena swallows loudly and then she winces as the pain in her back starts to kick in. “Please let me see” he says gently indicating to her back. She slowly nods before she lays back down. “Athena” he whispers out, “why didn’t you tell someone?” She is watching him closely. “I get paid in cash” She explains, “and therefore I don’t have insurance, I send most of my money to my mom for my kids, I figured I could take care of it myself” she explains. She hisses as he gently presses against the wound on her upper back. “Why do you pretend to be a man?”, she is super tired and so she is less defensive so she responds honestly, “it’s safer for me and for those that know me. The less they know, the safer every one is”.</p><p>“Alright, here’s the deal” he says, “every night you will come to me so that I can help you clean this wound, I will help keep your secret and you will continue to work for me, deal?”<br/>
He extends his hand for her to shake it. In her sleep deprived state she reaches for his hand but she ends up just holding it as she starts to drift off again. He smiles down at her, “Athena,” he murmurs, “I need you to stay awake a little longer.” “Hmm,” she mumbles, “Athena”, “I’m awake, I’m awake” she mumbles. He gently slides his hand out of hers, he rummages around the place until he finds what appears to be a clean oversized shirt and he carefully helps her into it. He then gently slides the covers over her perfect ass, up her wounded back and just beneath her chin. “Sleep tight” he whispers as she murmurs back, “thank you Bobby” before she is out again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena wakes up in the morning and she frowns. She looks at the clock and is in a panic when she realizes it’s past 8. She quickly gets up, finds fresh clothes. She remembers her conversation with Bobby from the night before and she finds herself frowning- she doesn’t understand what he meant by her going to him to help her clean the wound. She quickly binds herself and gets dressed. She grabs an apple for her breakfast and heads out to the fields, she assumes that is where she will find everyone. She only finds Eddie and Buck. “Where’s Mitch?” She asks. She vaguely remembers them fighting last night, but not the outcome. “Cap fired him” Buck says causing Athena’s eyes to go wide. “Why?” Eddie jumps in, “Cap overheard what he said to you, and fired him on the spot” “oh” she breathes out. “Hey” Eddie says while looking at her, “we’re sorry” she furrows her brow. “For what?” Buck cuts in this time, “we are the managers and we didn’t make you feel comfortable to come tell us what he was doing”, “oh it’s  not your fault- I didn’t even think about saying anything” she brushes it aside. “Well that’s not the work environment we want at this Ranch” Eddie says and she nods. “I’m assuming we’ll have to work a bit more since we’re down a ranch hand?” And they nod. “Well let’s get to work” she says.</p><p>At lunch they go to the house. “Did you really cook this!” Eddie says and Athena grins, “uh yea, do you like it?” “Try love it” Chim says as he joins everyone. Athena looks at him, “what do you do here?” She asks with curiosity. He smiles, “I take care of the finances side” he says, “and sometimes I get out there with the ranch hands”. Athena smiles as Maddie joins them. “How are you feeling,” she asks. Maddie laughs, I am totally ready for this baby to be out of me” she laughs. “Has the tea  been helping?” And Maddie nods, “yes, I’ve actually been sleeping, thank you”. Athena just offers up a smile as she eats her fill.</p><p>They go back out and spend the rest of the afternoon mending the major building and fence repairs necessary. Athena cleans the stall quickly and starts to head towards her place. She knows that since Mitch is gone no one should be in her place. “Have you forgotten our deal already?” She hears Bobby’s strong voice causing her to jump. “No, you said that you’d help me clean my back.” He nods, “let’s go” he says as he abruptly turns and heads to the house. Athena sighs and then follows him reluctantly.</p><p>As they get to his room he locks the door. He then looks at her, “I mean this with the utmost respect” he starts, “but I need you to strip out of those clothes and your binding. “Why do I have to take my pants off?” He wrinkles his nose, “because they are filthy and you’ll be lying on my bed” he says making her laugh, “fine, turn around” she says and he complies. </p><p>Athena folds her pants and her shirt and puts them neatly in a pile. She takes off the binding and puts that with the rest she slowly slips her tank top off her back but she leaves it on to cover her breasts as she lies on his bed, “you can turn around” she says softly. Bobby swallows as he sees her on his bed. “I need to grab a few things to clean your back” he says and she nods. He grabs her clothes as he leaves. He comes back with everything he needs to help her. He slowly and carefully presses the cloth to her back. He then utilizes the Neosporin to fight any infection before he is slowly putting gauze on her back.</p><p>He finds himself asking about his stallion. And he hears the happiness in her voice. “That is an incredible creature” she murmurs. “Are we talking about the same animal?” He asks. “What do you mean?” he chuckles at her confusion. “I’ve never even been able to get close enough to pet her” he says.</p><p>“Do you want to pet her?” Athena asks him quietly? And Bobby just looks at her, “the horse won’t let anyone near her but you” he tries to say. Athena forgets the position that she is in as she gets up quickly and Bobby bites his lip looking at her in her panties and the small shirt covering her breasts. “You’ve made me come here to see that my back is healed properly”she says, “let me show you true healing” she whispers while her eyes dance. He has never seen her so animated or relaxed and before he knows it he is nodding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She frowns, “what did you do with my clothes?” She asks. Instead of answering he reaches over and hands her a nightgown, “you can wear this” he tells her. She gives him a weird look before she slips it over her head. She looks in the mirror and the gown hugs her body in the most inappropriate way she thinks, the hem falling mid calf. She turns to protest but he has already left. “Wait” she calls out quietly, the last thing she needs is to be caught sneaking around the home wearing this. She catches up to him and she can see him trying to hide his smirk. “You’re something else Robert you know that?” She murmurs as they make their way to the barn.</p><p>He lifts his brow, “what happened to Bobby?” he asks her, “you always tell me that’s not your name” she responds. He frowns, she is not wrong, everyone calls him Robert but she always slips and calls him Bobby, he likes when his name slips out of her mouth and he finds it does something unexpected to his closed off heart. They have made it to the stables now, “there she is” Bobby says as he nearly charges into the stall until he feels her hands on his biceps, “Bobby, you know better then approaching a frightened soul like that”. He looks over at her and she has turned and is looking through the apples. He wonders if she realizes just how beautiful she is, he watches as she unconsciously tugs at her hem. He chuckles as she doesn’t realize that in her attempt to make her gown longer, her breast are dying to spill out the top of the gown. He wasn’t much of a gentleman when he gave her that to put on, he thinks, and he is trying to find the part of him that is remorseful but he can’t seem to locate it.</p><p>“Ok” she says and she smiles radiantly causing his mouth to go dry. “This will be weird” she says as she walks up to him, “do you trust me?” and he nods, brightening her already radiant smile. “Open your arms” she whispers and he does without a second thought, she turns around and steps into him. She brings his left arm around her waist and he instinctively pulls her flush against him. “Good” she breathes out, hoping he can’t detect the desire in her voice. “Now slowly open the stall and carefully step in” she murmurs. Bobby follows her instructions and the black filly nickers nervously and shifts in the stall.</p><p>“Hey Beauty” Athena whispers out, “you’re safe baby” she says. Athena carefully takes Bobby’s right arm she places it over her right arm so that he is mimicking her movements. “There’s a good girl” she says as she slowly reaches out and touches the horses muzzle” Bobby isn’t sure what he’s more mesmerized by, the horse that has thrown a dozen of his men standing complacently before them or the woman in his arms speaking to his horse like she owns the creature. He listens to what she is saying, “it’s okay Beauty, it’s just Bobby and I,” she murmurs, “you are safe with him I promise”. There she is talking about safety again and he finds he wants to kill whoever hurt her, whoever made her come into hiding. But if she hadn’t been hurt she wouldn’t have found her way to him, he thinks and he feels so torn. He wants her secrets, her confidence, all of her, but he doesn’t know if she will let him in.  “Bobby’s a good man” she is whispering as she slowly takes her right hand away so now it’s just Bobby’s hand brushing along the stallions muzzle and neck. The stallion brings his head forward and gently muzzles their shoulders causing her to giggle from the sensation and he finds that sound the most erotic sound he’s heard in a long time. She glances at him through her lashes, over her shoulder, “do you want to feed her?” She asks and he finds himself nodding. Athena switches to using her left hand, her right taking its place holding onto him. She puts the apple in her palm and he brings his right hand up to hers so the apply lays in both their palms. He feels Beauty, God he is already calling the name she gave it- what is wrong with him he thinks, sniff the food before eating the apple. “There’s a good girl” she croons. </p><p>“Let’s go” she whispers and he backs up and she closes the gate, “see I told you” she says as she wiggles out of his arm. “How did you do that?” he asks her amazed, the horse before him is completely different than the one he sees during the day. She shrugs, “maybe our souls recognized each other, you have no idea what it’s like to be in a cage, trapped while those around you are cruel” part of her doesn’t realize what she is admitting to him, his eyes widen, “but you do?” he asks, “Hmm?’ She asks as she turns to him, “you know what it’s like to be hurt?” he asks her plainly and her eyes go wide, “I didn’t mean” she starts to try and backtrack but she stumbles on some hay that she didn’t see and she starts to fall. Bobby is by her side within a moment and he has both his hands on her waist steadying her while looking down into her brown pools. “Bobby” she whispers as she tries to pull away but she finds a wall behind her. She closes her eyes to take a moment, when she opens them she goes to push him back gently but he catches her arms and pin them above her making her eyes go wide. “Athena” he whispers her name and he watches as goosebumps break out along her skin. “Bobby, I’m not” she tries to tell him but he runs his other hand down her body causing her body to arch into him and his eyes grow dark with desire, “I’m not free” she gets out but he hardly cares, “tonight your mine” he whispers against her and he hears a moan slip from her lips, “tell me” he demands as he presses his body against hers and lifts her body so it’s pinned between the wall and his unyielding body. Her core is pressed firmly against his leg and another moan slips from her mouth, he is stroking her thigh, before he tilts her chin so she is looking into his eyes, “tell me” he demands and Athena knows she is not strong enough to resist him, anything he wants she would give him, damn the consequences, “I’m yours” she moans before she finds his lips crashing down to hers. </p><p>His kiss starts gentle and her body betrays her as she finds herself pressing into him. He swipes his tongue across her lips and she gently moans his name opening her mouth to do so. She feels him enter her mouth and she doesn’t quite know what to do until his tongue gently presses against hers. Before she knows it she is kissing him back as she is whimpering against him as they duel one another. He grinds himself against her and an involuntary moan slips out as her hips grind back, he breaks their kiss and he gently kisses his way down her neck, he wants to feel her skin and so he drops her hands and hers find purchase around his neck. He continues trailing kisses down her neck and over the top of her breasts, he chuckles as he feels her thrust her chest forward, he slides one of his hands over her body until he finds her breast. Although he is dying to touch her skin to skin, he doesn’t want to pull himself from her body. He slowly squeezes her and he can feel her nipple through the thin fabric, he grins against her skin as he hears her growl.</p><p>His other hand slides up her thigh and he can feel her shaking. “Bobby please” she doesn’t know what she is asking for, part of her never wants him to stop but another part is scared what this could mean. She has never felt this way and she knows if she gets caught he would be hurt and she doesn’t think her heart can handle that. Bobby doesn’t want to stop, he could get lost in her. He can’t remember the last time someone has made him feel this way. He wants to claim her as his now and forever but there is something in her voice that has him pulling back. He looks in her eyes and he is startled to find tears in them. “Athena did I hurt you?” He says slightly panicked. She is shaking her head, “no” her voice cracks, “no you’re wonderful I...I” she can’t find the words. “It’s okay” he whispers as he reluctantly puts her back on the ground, “it’s ok, I shouldn’t- I’m sorry”. “No, don’t” she says and she is frowning slightly. “Don’t?” he looks down at her, “don’t be sorry, I liked it” she says quietly while blushing furiously causing him to grin, “Well all right then” he says, he’ll have to start slow with her he thinks, but it will be totally worth it. </p><p>“Let’s go” he says as he gently pushes her back towards the house. “Bobby shouldn’t I” she points to the small space she rents in the back, “you’re not walking in the middle of the night to your place wearing that” he says as he looks her up and down, he smirks as she bristles, “well if you’d given me my actual clothes” she mutters as she follows him. As they enter his room he starts to get ready for bed and she stands there and watches him. “Bobby?” She asks, “hmmm?” he asks innocently, she rolls her eyes, “Bobby, my clothes” she stresses to him. “Oh, I put them in the wash, they won’t be ready til morning” he says leaving her gaping at him. “Well then give me one of your outfits” she says but he is already shaking his head. “Why are you shaking your head?” She asks exasperated. “If people see you in my clothes they’ll think you stole from me and I don’t want that drama”. He pulls back his covers while she just stares at him.</p><p>“BOBBY!” She whisper yells at him. “What’s the problem love?” he asks her. “What’s the problem?! How am I going to get back to my place?” He chuckles, “oh that’s a tomorrow problem, I already set the house alarm” he says smugly. She continues to stare at him while making no movement. He could swear that a pout is forming on her beautiful face. “Athena-“ he says quietly, “come here”. Although she looks confused she pads over to him, “I promise to bring you your clothes tomorrow and get you to your place before the house wakes up-ok?” he says as he grabs her hand and tugs on her.  She nods her head slowly at him. “Now come to bed” he whispers to her. He sees her eyes go wide and she looks around but realizes there’s no alternative unless she wants to sleep on the floor, which she really doesn’t. She takes a deep breath before she crawls into the bed. She goes as close to the wall as she can to give him as much room as possible and she feels the bed dip as he gets in after her. Suddenly his arms snake around her waist and drag her to his chest, “mmm, there that’s better” he whispers as he snuggles into her. Her heart is thundering and the moisture from her core has yet to dissipate, she can feel every inch of his hard muscles and she does not think she is going to sleep well tonight but knows arguing with him is going to be pointless. “Good night” she murmurs, “good night love” he whispers back with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena wakes up and she feels warm and safe. She snuggles in until she feels the hard skin against her cheek and the hum of appreciation and her eyes fly open. She blinks a couple of times while she tries to figure out where she is. As she shifts slightly she finds there are strong arms holding her still and she freezes as she realizes she is practically draped around Bobby’s body. She feels herself flush as she realizes the slip she was in rode up and Bobby’s arms are tightly against her waist. Her leg is thrown over his waist which means her core is pressed erotically against his and she immediately feels her body respond. She also has her arms wrapped around his neck and she is embarrassed how her body betrayed her while they were sleeping.</p><p>She slowly tries to extract herself from this embarrassing situation until she feels him shift and suddenly he has one hand on her ass and one on her leg that is draped over him. “Athena” he moans and his voice causes a chain reaction to her body. “Bobby” she breathes out as she gently tries to shake him awake. Bobby opens his eyes and finds hers staring back at him. His mind is still a bit hazy as he feels her body pressed against his. “Hmm, good morning” he whispers before his mouth descends to hers taking her by surprise.  “Bob-“ but his tongue has swooped into hers causing her to moan instead. She finds herself eagerly responding to the kiss, and although part of her brain is telling her to let go of him, she finds herself tightening her arms around his neck and leaning into his touch. She lets out another moan, and he rolls on top of her. She unconsciously grinds against him causing him to let out a moan. His hand presses along her exposed skin and she makes no move to stop him. </p><p>“Yes” she whispers as again she bucks against him. “Athena, are you sure?” She knows she should stop this, she isn’t free to be doing this but he feels so good and makes her feel safe, she throws caution to the wind. “Touch me” she begs as she thrusts her hips upward, “please”. He slips her panties off as he kisses the column of her neck and she continues to let out sounds of pleasure. “Athena” he looks into her eyes and she nods to him, he watches her carefully as his fingers explore her core and she jerks into his fingers. “You’re so wet for me” he moans as she lets out a sigh. “May I?” “Please, I want to feel you” she whispers against his ear, forgetting everything else and just allowing herself this moment with him. Bobby crushes his mouth to hers as he slowly plunges one finger inside her, “babe” he groans, as he slowly starts pumping. “Bobby more,” she gasps, “please more- I can take it” she gently sucks on his pulse point. And suddenly Bobby thrust two more fingers inside her. “Ah fuck” she whispers against him.</p><p>Bobby slowly pumps in and out of her causing the tension to build. He loves how her eyes are nearly obsidian with desire and she is holding nothing back. She tries to reach for his member, to give him the same pleasure but he stops her, “this is for you” he says as he licks his way down to her breasts. He is finally able to touch her how he wanted to. He suckles on one of her breasts until the hardened peaks form and then he is scraping his way across her breast, “Ah fuck, Bobby”. She feels her body trembling and she is not entirely sure what’s happening, “look at me” he tells her as he is now pumping steadily in and out of her. “Tell me” he demands, he knows in the world it’s not true but between them it’s the most real thing he’s ever felt. “Ahhh, I’m yours,” she moans knowing what he wants from her. She wishes with all her heart these words were true when they left this room, but for now she’ll take what she can get. “oh God ROBERT” she shouts unexpectedly. His eyes widen hearing her say that she is his and hearing her release, he feels himself come in his boxers. He has never been so turned on by a woman that he came without being touched by her. As they come down from their high he chuckles, “now you choose to call me Robert” he chides lightly causing her to blush. “Did” she hesitates, “did I just orgasm?” She asks and he frowns slightly. “Have you never felt like this before?” he asks her and she shakes her head. Part of him feels sadness for her but the other part is insanely happy that he caused these new emotions in her. “Yes my love,” he whispers, “that was indeed an orgasm” he says as he gently kisses her. </p><p>“Robert, I just” Maddie swings open his bedroom door causing his eyes to go wide and him to jump on top of Athena to shield her from prying eyes. “Jesus Maddie, knock” he yells gruffly while she backs away unsure of what she should do, “sorry” she cries out as she closes his door, and walks away contemplating what she just saw. He looks deep in her eyes,’”forgive me” he asks. Reality comes crashing back around Athena and she flushed realizing how she just threw herself at him. She is shifting, pulling herself away from him. “Athena” he says trying to stop her. “It’s fine really” she says, “already forgotten”. He realizes what she is trying to do and he frowns, he doesn’t like when she pushes him away like this or that she is implying she can so easily forget the passion they just experienced.</p><p>“Can I have my clothes?” She asks quietly and he nods because he had promised her no one would know she was here. He goes to the bathroom to quickly clean himself up. She watches as he gets dressed in front of her. She can’t seem to take her eyes off his rippling muscles as he stands before her. “Do you like what you see?” He murmurs causing her to flush further. “You can lie to yourself all you want” he says quietly as he approaches her “but you and I know the truth”. She stands, clutching the sheet to her body. She never realized how tall he was until he was standing before her. He wraps an arm around her small waist and tugs at her causing her hands to splay on his chest instead of the sheets around her body and his hand is splayed across her bare ass. Her eyes go wide and she opens her mouth to say something but he cuts her off, “I see you, I’ll keep you safe” he promises before he again claims her mouth. He then released her just as quickly, “be right back” he says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word Bobby brings back her clean clothes. “Thank you” she murmurs. “You can use my shower, no one will bother you” he says. She feels so many emotions well inside her, “thank you” she says again as she goes to the bathroom. She steps into the shower and turns on the hot water. Athena can’t remember the last time she had a real shower and this feels devine. She doesn’t know how long she is in there but she hears Bobby knock, “everything okay?” He sounds amused. “Sorry,” she shouts back. She gets out and quickly dressed. She comes out, “I didn’t mean to rush you” he murmurs. “I have to sneak you out” he says and she smiles “it’s my own fault” she says with a light smile. </p><p>He is biting his lip, “what is it?” she asks. “You know, it’s just family here now, you’d be safe if you wanted to tell people who you are”. She thinks about his words, “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet” she says and he nods. “Whenever you’re ready, I support you” she goes to him and kisses him lightly, “thank you” she says.</p><p>“Can I start training Beauty?” She asks. “I don’t see why not, but Athena” she turns to look at him, “I will be selling her” he sees the sadness in her eyes. “I get it” she says, “but I can enjoy the time I have with her” and he nods.</p><p>They join Eddie and Buck. “Hey Cap” they say with a knowing smile. Bobby feels his face flush. “Alright, Grant will take over training Beauty until we sell her” “whose beauty?” Eddie says, Bobby rolls his eyes internally, “the black stallion” he says. “Uh Cap” Buck says, “first rule of selling horses, don’t name them”. “Whatever, Grant will take over that training while Eddie you will work on the fields and Buck you’ll finish the rest of the repairs” they all nod. “I’m going into town to get some more supplies” Bobby says, “I’ll see you all tonight at dinner” and they all nod.</p><p>—-</p><p>“You seem happier Robert” the store owner says. “You know, I am” Bobby says with a smile. “Oh damn, I know that smile, it’s a woman isn’t it?” If possible Bobby’s grin gets even bigger. “Her name’s Athena” he says, “we’ll see what happens, but I feel good about it”. Bobby pays for his items, “I wish you the best of luck son” the store owner calls after him. If anyone deserves a break it’s that man the store owner thinks.</p><p>Neither notice Mitch lurking in the isles. After hearing the conversation he rushes to the library computers. He had been doing research and he couldn’t find a Grant, but now he was wondering if he could find an Athena. As Mitch types his search in a sinister smile spreads across his face. He told Grant that he would pay, and he didn’t realize how right he had been.</p><p>—-</p><p>Eddie and Buck are in the kitchen when Maddie comes in. “Are you okay Sis?” Buck asks as Maddie looks a little pale. “Yeah I’m fine” she takes a deep breath, “where’s Grant?” she asks. “At the stables I think” Eddie responds. “Can you get him?” Maddie asks. Eddie goes, “hey Maddie is asking for you” he yells and watches as Grant comes jogging in. “Oh shit” Maddie says as she drops the bowl she is holding. Buck runs to his sister, “Maddie what’s wrong?” Athena walks into the kitchen and she tries to approach Maddie but Buck is panicked. “Buck I can help” she tries to say as she approaches, “no” Buck yells as he shoves her hard. She goes flying and probably would have landed against the counter edge if Eddie hadn’t caught her. “Only Chimney, myself or a woman is touching her” he yells. Athena takes her shirt off, “well it’s a good thing I’m a woman” she snaps causing Buck’s eyes to go wide. “My name is Athena and Buck I need you to let me go to Maddie, she’s in labor and I can help her” Buck nods and Athena slips past him and sits behind Maddie.</p><p>“I knew it” Maddie whispers before she cries out in pain. “A woman always knows” Athena whispers to her. “I need towels” Athena snaps out and Buck goes to find them. She looks at Eddie, “hand me my phone and then go get Chimney.” She commands and Eddie does as she asks. Athena calls 911. “Maddie sweetie, you’re having this baby” Maddie let out a whimper, “no it’s too early” Maddie whispers. “I know baby, but you got this” Athena comforts her. “My oldest May, she was early” Athena tells her, “we can do this”. “Athena I can’t do this” Maddie has tears, “yes you can, you know why?” Maddie shakes her head, “because you are so strong, you’ve brought this family together. Chimney is absolutely crazy about you, you are this families heart” Athena squeezes Maddie’s hand, “you are a survivor, you are going to teach this baby so many amazing things, and you know you can do it” “how do you know that?” She asks bewildered, “you raised Buck didn’t you?” Maddie nods “yea you’re right” she breathes. “Hold your husbands hand” she directs, “ok it’s time to push” she directs, “you can do this your family is here” Maddie starts to push as she screams. “Atta girl” Athena encourages. “Buck you need to be there for your niece or nephew with a towel” Buck nods, “I can see the baby’s shoulders”Buck says in awe. “One more big push love, you got this strong momma” Athena says. “Babe you are incredible” Chim says absolutely amazed at his wife’s strength. “I got the baby” Buck says, as first responders come into the home.</p><p>The responders take over and cut the baby’s umbilical cord, “congratulations it’s a boy” they say as they hand Baby Buckley to his momma. Maddie feels tears of happiness, “you did it strong momma” Athena squeezes her shoulder. As they start to load up mom and baby. Chim looks panicked, “it’s ok” Athena explains, “they want to take them to the hospital to clear them both medically, you can go with them daddy” she says softly, Chim looks at her startled, “I’m a daddy” he says in awe. Athena nods, “go” she gently encourages.</p><p>Bobby comes rushing into the home in a panic. He is trying to figure out why there is so many medics at his home and he can only think of her, “Athena” he calls out without thinking. “In here” she calls out and before she knows it she is wrapped in his arms, “I’m ok” she says , “Maddie had her baby” she says and then Bobby kisses her soundly. </p><p>The medical team take the new parents and lets them know when they can visit. Buck and Eddie turn and look at Bobby and Athena. “So Athena” Buck questions causing Bobby to flush, “not another word Evan” he says sharply. Athena looks between the men before she realizes what they are referencing causing her to flush and bury her face in his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks later...</p><p>Bobby felt anger coarse through him. “Did he just whip her?” Eddie and Buck look at each other confused, “what’s that Cap?” Buck asks but Bobby has already taken off to the corrals. Maddie comes out, looks over and smiles seeing her brother-in-law already trying to protect the woman he loves.</p><p>As Bobby approaches he hears Athena shouting at the potential buyer. “What the hell is wrong with you?” she is yelling while she is struggling to calm her horse. Bobby sighs as he doesn’t know why he tried to sell her, the horse obviously belongs to Athena. “If you’ll just give me a second ranch hand” the buyer snarls, “no you don’t get a second, you don’t get to beat such a beautiful powerful creature” she snaps out. Bobby wished she would listen to herself and apply her words into her own life. The buyer tries to whip the horse again but this time Athena catches the whip and pulls it out of the  users hand. “Let’s see how you like it” she snarls as she tries to flick the whip at him. It doesn’t do any damage as she doesn’t know how to work it but it pisses off the buyer immensely as she throws it back at him. She turns her back on him, and all of her attention is focused on the horse, she throws her hands up as she says “whoa, easy, steady girl, I’m here”. Beauty finally starts to settle until the buyer snarls back at Athena, “someone needs to learn their place” Bobby can’t move fast enough as the buyer flicks his wrist, Athena turns and it hits her arm causing her to yelp in pain. The sound startled the horse, who then rears up. Bobby is slamming against Athena to get her out of the way and they topple on the ground. He then rolls with her tucked firmly against him out of the way of the horses hooves. This is not the way he wants to rolling around with her he thinks. Bobby stops, picks her up and places her firmly in the ground before turning to the buyer. “Leopold” he says fire in his eyes, “you don’t get to abuse my animals or my employees, please leave”. “Robert I am sorry” Leopold tries to back track but he can see he has over stayed his welcome and he leaves.  </p><p>Bobby turns to her and she is biting her lip. He looks around and sees his team watching them and so he drags her behind the barn, away from prying eyes. “Bobby I’m sorry” she is saying as she follows him willingly. “He was hurting her” she tries to explain and she finds herself between the barn and him. Why is she always letting herself get backed into a wall, quite literally, with him she wonders. “Show me your arm” he snaps, “what?” She asks confused, “your arm, where he whipped you” he says. “Oh” she looks around as her sleeves won’t go that high up. When she sees no one around she shrugs and starts to unbutton her shirt. He bites his lip as he watches her and she has a tank top underneath, but you can see the binding and know just by looking she is all woman. “Why do you insist on still wearing that?” he asks, “for all of your safety” she murmurs. She pulls her arm out of the sleeve and shows him. A blister is already starting to form, “come up after work tonight, I’ll put a salve on” he says. “Bobby it’s fine, it was my own stupidity-“ her words die on her lips as she looks up and realizes how close he is. She has to tilt her head just to look in his eyes. This isn’t fair she thinks, he knows what his proximity does to her. She leans slightly against the barn to get some air. “Athena, please?” He is asking her, he wants to take, to demand what he believes is his, but he offers her a choice. And she struggles with the choice, he sees the battle in her eyes before she is reaching for him and pulling him to her. She leans up and kisses him fiercely and he is gone. She hears a deep rumble in his chest of approval when her lips touch his and she smiles. He reaches around her back, pulls her to him before he is lifting her underneath her butt. She moans as she wraps her legs around his waist and grinds herself to him. “Bobby” she moans, Bobby’s other hand has found his way under her shirts and is pressed against her binding. His fingers glide against the tops of her breasts, and she lets out a deep moan. He carry’s her to the house through the basement, so no one will see them, to his room where he locks the door behind him. “Athena are you sure?” He asks her, he doesn’t want her to feel pressured, and he watches as she has already torn off her shirt and tank top. She is currently working on her binding and when it falls from her body, she stands there top less for him to see, “I’m sure” she whispers.</p><p>He kisses her abs and her ribs, he is so gentle. The feeling of his hands against her back and massaging into her ass has her nipples erect. “You’re so fucking beautiful” he whispers against her skin before he is slipping a breast into his mouth. She arches into him as she lets out a moan. Her whole body is tingling, she never had this, someone worship her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, that’s how Bobby made her feel. “Bobby” she moans as she slips her hand under his shirt. He pulls back as he lets her take his shirt off of him. She giggles as she has to stand on her tiptoes to complete the task. As she comes off her toes she kisses her way down his neck and chest. Her hand finds his waist, and she is undoing his pants. He is surprised when she forcefully tugs his pants and boxers off, he loves this emboldened side of her. “Bobby” she whispers as she glides her nails down his legs and peppers kisses everywhere but where he desires.</p><p>He can feel her smirk against his body. She looks up at him through her lashes, “do you want me?” She asks while staring deeply into his eyes. “Gods yes Athena, I’ve wanted you from the moment I first saw you”. She smiles as she opens her mouth to him. She slowly swirls her tongue around and down his shaft. She lightly drags her teeth up his length, “oh god” he moans. Her mouth is skilled as it works magic around him. He pulls out of her and pulls her to her feet as he plunders her mouth, “I want to come inside you” he moans. He slides her jeans past her hips and she wiggles out of them and her panties. “Bobby” she moans against his lips. Bobby roughy squeezes her ass before his hand is at her core. She opens her legs for him and he moans when he finds her soaking for him. “Athena, I want to kiss you, may I?” He asks as he suckles on her throat. “Oh God yes” she moans. Bobby gently pushes her down on his bed, he kisses his way down her body and he hovers over her core. “Bobby please” she begs and he slides his tongue through her wet slit and she is arching into him, “oh God” she pants out. Her reaction to him only fuels his desire as he starts lick her in earnest, pumping his tongue inside her and pulling at her clit with his mouth. Through out it all she is moaning her pleasure and whimpering his name. He wants to make her scream, he doesn’t care his family is home, he is going to make her forget everything, it’ll be just him and her.</p><p>He climbs his way back to her mouth where she slams hers against his and plunders his. “Bobby” she looks at him, she knows exactly what she is doing and she doesn’t care, she only wants him. “Yes” he whispers, “I want your giant hard cock buried inside my tight pussy” she breathes out as she grinds against him. “Holy fuck, Athena” he groans. “Take me, claim me” she says to him while still pressing against him, “I’m yours, only yours” and he’s lost in her, there would never be another woman like Athena Grant and he wants her in any and every way he can, he won’t deny her a single thing. He coats his member in her juices and then slowly enters her. She cries out as she feels his massive shaft stretch and pull at her body. Once he is fully sheathed inside her he waits a moment to give her body time to adjust. “Is that it?” She sounds disappointed making him smirk, “I thought it would feel more- ooohhh” she lets out a gasp as he starts to move. She jerks against him, “Bobby” she moans, “that feels so good”. Bobby starts to kiss her neck and chest as he rocks into her. “Athena” he gasps, she wraps her legs around his waist and meets him thrust for thrust, she doesn’t realize how loud she’s being and he doesn’t care, “Bobby, Bobby, Bobby” she is moaning out his name, “yes baby, tell me does that feel good” he responds as he pounds away, “oh yes” she cries out. Athena has never felt this way while making love, it feels like every nerve ending is awake and causing her body to feel like it’s on fire. She can’t  get close enough to him, and she tries to press her self closer. He suddenly flips them she she is on top. This is new for her “oh” she moans as he hits her even deeper. She has never been on top and his hands are on her hips guiding her, she loves this as she can control the pace and she can watch the look of pleasure on his face as she rides him. “Athena, you feel so good around my cock,” he groans, “you feel so good against my hands, my body” he continues as his hands explore every inch of skin. “Bobby” she cries out she knows she is close but she doesn’t know what she needs, “please” and he slides his fingers between them until he is pressing and pulling at her clit, “OH FUCK ROBERT, BOBBY, FUCK” she screams as her body convulses. He feels her squeezing tightly around him, can feel the juices spill from her body, and he feels his release coming. He continues to pump into her, as she is gasping for air she looks at him, “I love you” she whispers, and her eyes widen as do his. Her words push him over and he screams her name, “FUCK YES ATHENA” he cries as he rocks against her. She lays on top of him and buries her head in the crook of his neck, although she meant the words, she never meant to say them out loud.</p><p>He can feel her fear and uncertainty. “Hey” he says as he squeezes her shoulder, “we’re okay” he says. “Did you feel good?” She nods, “you’re not mad?” She looks at him, “how could I be mad when I have the most beautiful, sexy woman laying naked next to me” he tickles her sides causing her to laugh, “Bobby,” she pushes at him, as he rolls over and captures her lips, her laughter turns into a moan. He can make her body light on fire like nothing else she has ever experienced. “Bobby” she breathes out as she spreads her legs again, “you’re not too sore?” She shakes her head as she wraps her legs around him. </p><p>This time around he takes her slowly, makes her feel every movement every kiss. “Bobby” she presses against him, “you make me feel so good” he loves the way she is so open with him when they are here together, just him and her. She claws his back as she is nearing her peak again, “Babe” he groans out in her ear, “you, Ah, you are” he is struggling to tell her what she means to him, she cups his face as she looks at him and smiles, “I’m yours” she whispers as he spills his seed in her again, “God Athena”, he moans, she slips her hand down as he continues to rock into her and she tentatively touches herself, “yes babe, yes” he moans as he watches her help herself come to completion, “BOBBY” she clings to him as she comes again. “Can we stay in bed forever?” She asks gently. “Today we can, cause I’m the boss” he says laughing with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena never thought she could feel this happy. Bobby had encouraged her to reach out to the kids and invite them to stay at the Ranch with them. Although her mom was nervous about it, she also hadn’t seen her daughter this happy in a long time. They found it odd that Michael hadn’t responded to her divorce documents but they were hoping for the best. </p><p>Athena was on cloud nine as today she would be reunited with her family. She had taken Beauty out this morning and now she was going to prepare a meal for their family. Bobby and Chim were in town getting supplies for her kids even though she had protested. Buck and Eddie were out in the fields. Maddie had just put the baby down and was going to help her cook.</p><p>“Hey Maddie do you know where the cheese grater is?” Athena asks. Athena hears a plate crash and break, she follows the sound, “Maddie, are you ok?” And her heart stops as she sees Michael with a gun pointed at her friend. “Michael” she breathes out. He turns his anger filled eyes on her, “you thought you could hide from me forever?” he spits out at her. “Michael, she has nothing to do with this, let her go” Athena tries to move in between Michael and the gun, “don’t move or I will shoot her, I swear to God” Athena pulls her phone out from her back pocket, “Michael,” she says, “look, I’m putting my phone up” she places it on the table. </p><p>“How did you find me?” She asks. “Some dipshit named Mitch” he yells angrily. “Michael, let’s go” she says. “What?” He looks at her, “I’ll go with you, willingly” she says, “we can leave together, no one will know”. He is still pointing the gun at Maddie, “this Bitch will know” he says. “But it won’t matter, you’re my husband” she says, “nothing she says will matter- plus you’re a cop you can fix anything”. “You sent me divorce papers” he turns the gun on her, “I did, and I made a mistake, but you didn’t sign them which means we’re still married”. “What will people say?” He looks at her, “tell them I got sick, and now I’m feeling better so you brought me home” she says quickly.</p><p>Michael stares at her, “come here” he demands and she goes to him slowly. He whips her across the face with the gun causing her to fall and Maddie lets out a cry, “it’s fine,” Athena is blinking back as spots enclose on her vision. She blinks several times, “I deserve that, for leaving” she says. Michael reaches down to help her up, she reaches for him and he twists her hand and she cries out as she feels her wrist turn a way it’s not supposed to. She is unsure if he sprained it or broke it, “I’m sorry” she says quickly. </p><p>“Mitch says you were with someone” he says. She swallows hard. “There was a ranch hand who was interested” she says, “but it didn’t go anywhere” she lies, hoping he believes her. He slams her against the wall, “did you let him touch you” he says as he starts to run his hands over her body, “no, I swear” she says as she is fighting back tears. “I’m going to frisk you” he says as he slowly runs his hand down her sides. She closes her eyes as she tries not to make a sound. He runs his hands up her legs and then slowly over her ass and crotch, “you are still mine” he yells as he spins her to face him. His hand encloses around her throat and he gently squeezes. Athena’s eyes get big, but she remembers his game and she doesn’t make a sound. “Good girl” he tells her. “We have kids, it’ll never just be us” he tells her, “the kids are with my mom, they can stay there. It can just be you and me”. He looks down at her, “kiss me” he demands, “ok” she whispers as she tries to wipe the blood from her mouth. She leans into him and as she is about to he pulls away, “you’re a mess- you need to clean up before you kiss me”.</p><p>“Let’s go” he says gruffly as he pushes her through the house. “Get in” he demands as he shoves her into his car and then takes off.</p><p>—-</p><p>Maddie is choking back tears as her friend is forced out of the house. She runs to her phone and calls Hen. “Hen” Maddie is crying hard, “you need to get here fast- bring everyone, lights and sirens that shit”. Suddenly she wonders if Buck and Eddie are ok, she sighs as they come through the side, “can we sneak a snack before lunch-“ bit Eddie stops at the look on Maddie’s face, “are you ok, is it the baby?” And she shakes her head. “One of you needs to call Robert and Chimney” she chokes out. “You can’t?” Buck asks, “I’m on the phone with Hen” she says as another tear slips from her eye.</p><p>Hen and the Nash brothers get to the house at the same time. “Maddie” Chimney yells out, “are you ok?” Maddie runs to her husband as she continues to choke back sobs. Bobby is quiet, “Maddie, where is Athena?” Bobby says as dread fills him, “he took her” she says and all the blood leaves Bobby’s face. </p><p>“Who took her?” Hen asks. Bobby and Maddie quickly fill Hen in on Michael and who he is. “Law enforcement” Hen mutters, “remember we talked about it with the necklace” and Maddie nods solemnly. “Why would she have left her phone?” Maddie asks. “Evidence” Hen says. “How is her phone evidence?” Hen sighs, “because she recorded everything that happened here” Hen says as she shows them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena looks over at Michael as he brings the bottle to his lips. He is swerving all over the road and she feels her heart pounding in her chest. “Michael, there’s a hotel up here, maybe we can rest?” She suggests. He looks over at her, “are you setting me up?” She shakes her head, “you frisked me remember” she says. “Fine” he mumbles. As they come up on the hotel he swerves into the lot. “If you run, I will shoot the manager, understand?” He asks her and she nods. </p><p>Athena stays in the car as she is trying to figure out how to get herself out of this situation. “Let’s go” Michael pulls her out of the car and drags her to their room. “On the bed” he commands, and she complies. She feels him crawl up next to her. Her body is stiff and she isn’t sure if she made the right choice. His breath smells of the booze he’s been drinking, “I haven’t cleaned up” she reminds him. “Oh yea” he says, “well what the fuck are you waiting for? Go” he demands and she doesn’t have to be told twice. She practically runs to the bathroom. She closes the door and looks around, there is a window that she thinks she can fit through.</p><p>There is no way for her to block the door so she has to be quick. She breaks the towel rack and uses that to break the window. “What’s going on” he slurs, “I dunno” she responds. She quickly pulls herself through the window. She can feel the glass cut at her hands a face but it’s freedom pain she thinks. “Athena you bitch” she hears him scream as she runs towards the front desk, “hide me” she begs and the manager nods. There is a cubby between the vending machines and the desk that he shoves her in and he places the trash can in front to block her. “Who do I call?” he whispers urgently.</p><p>“911 and then Bo- I mean Robert Nash” she says. “Athena, where the fuck are you?” I’m going to start killing people if you don’t show yourself” she squeezes her eyes shut as she imagines Bobby before her. She sees the manager press the panic button.</p><p>“Sir, can I help you?” the manager asks. “Where is she?” Michael snarls- “who sir? You rented the room by yourself”. Michael stops as if he is thinking, before he punches the manager causing him to crumple to the floor before him.</p><p>—-</p><p>“We’re getting a silent alarm from Hiway Hotel” Hen says, “Robert stay here” she says as she and her units go to respond. “Like hell I’m staying here” he says as he runs for his truck and follows the officers. He is praying to God that she is ok because he doesn’t know what he would do if something happened to her.</p><p>“Michael Grant” Hen uses the bullhorn, “This is county sheriff Wilson, I need you to come out with your hand up”. Michael turns around, “that bitch called the cops”. He stumbles out the door and grabs his badge, “it’s fine Sheriff, I’m an officer”. “Mr. Grant I need you to put your gun down”. Suddenly Michael transforms in front of them, “No Bitch is going to tell me what to do” he spits out as he aims at Hen. Fire is retuned and Michael falls to the ground.</p><p>“Athena Grant” Hen calls on the bullhorn. “I need you to come out with your hands up so we don’t harm you”. Athena is trying to get her body to move but she finds herself rooted to the spot in fear. “It’s ok” Hen tries again, “my officers have to clear the building and we want to make sure you’re safe”. It makes sense but Athena still can’t get herself to move as she feels the tears start to fall. </p><p>“Let me try” Bobby says. “I thought I told you to stay”, Hen looks pissed, “she’s the only one I listen to” he tells her. Hen hands him the bullhorn. “It’s ok love, I’m here” he says. As soon as Athena hears Bobby’s voice her body unfreezes, she just wants to get to him as fast as she can. Athena pushes herself out of her hiding spot, puts her hands up and starts to walk out. She feels her heart race as she sees Michael on the ground. She slows down and she hears his voice, “keep coming love, I’ve got you”. She hears Michael, “a ranch hand my ass” he grabs his gun and points it at Bobby. “NO” Athena screams as she puts herself between the gun and Bobby. There is a loud sound. Athena stares at Michael, she looks down as her hand reaches for her stomach and comes away red. She falls to her knees, still looking at Michael she says, “I was never yours, I was always his” she sees his furious face before she looses consciousness.</p><p>Bobby watches her stop the shot that was meant for him. After she falls the Sheriffs station releases fire and he sees Michael’s lifeless body hit the ground. He is trying to get to her but there are several officers holding him back as he is screaming her name. He hears Hen call for medics and she gets loaded into an ambulance and taken away from him. He falls in exhaustion as he is just crying her name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Robert” Hen shakes him, “she’s alive ok, she’s alive. You need to hold onto that and get to the hospital. I’ll have your family meet you there.” He nods numbly, “Officer Milton, you will take Mr. Nash to her” the Officer nods his understanding. “Let go sir” Officer Milton says as gently as possible. </p><p>Bobby sits in the waiting room. His body feels weary and he just feels empty. His family pour into the waiting room and he barely hears what they are saying. “I have to call her family” he suddenly mumbles. “We did” Chimney tells Bobby, “they should be here soon” and he nods. He needs to snap out of this so he can tell them what happened, how he failed her.</p><p>“Can I see her? Please?” He begs the nurse again, she sighs. She feels bad as she sees how tormented he is, “I will make an exception, but it was not me, I don’t want to lose my job” she says looking at him and he nods. She takes him to her room, but there are a bunch of nurses in the room, “what’s going on?” She says as she enters. “We can’t get her vitals to calm down, but nothing appears wrong- the surgery was successful no complications” the nurse reports.</p><p>Bobby slips in while the nurses are talking amongst themselves. He quietly makes his way to her. He gently takes her hand, “Athena my love, I’m here” he whispers. “Sir how did you get-“ one nurse starts to yell but another yells out “wait”. The watch on the monitors as her stats start to normalize. “Congratulations, you get to stay” the head nurse says. She brings him a chair to try and help him get more comfortable. “When will she wake up?” He asks, “it’s different for all patients” he nods.</p><p>He keeps ahold of her hand. “Babe, come back to me. Harry and May are going to be here, your mom too” he kisses her hand, “I should have told you, I don’t know why I didn’t but I love you. I love you so fucking much” he starts to cry. “Robert” he looks up and sees Beatrice. “I’ll be right back, don’t leave me” he whispers to her.</p><p>He looks at Beatrice and he says the only thing he feels, “I’m sorry. I should have been there to protect her” and he can’t stop the tears. Beatrice can see how much this man loves her daughter. She takes them both by surprise when she hugs him, “this isn’t your fault” she tells him. “She’s strong, she’ll come back to us”. “Have you talked to the kids yet?” He asks her. “I thought we could together” Beatrice says and Bobby nods.</p><p>Harry and May are huddled together but when they see Bobby they rush to him and hug him. He is slightly surprised. May sees his surprise, “Mom told us when she started seeing you” she explains. “We told her she should because you make her smile” Harry says, making his heart squeeze that much more as more tears fall. “Did my dad do this?” Harry asks. Bobby takes a deep breath, “your dad made some poor choices tonight” he explains, “and because of these choices he got put in a bad situation with your mom and the police” Harry and May look at him. “I am so sorry, your dad didn’t make it” he says as he holds them both tightly next to him. “My dads dead” May says while Harry says “dads dead”. “It’s ok to have feelings about it,” Bobby explains. “I’m more worried about mom” they both say at the same time. Bobby nods, “if you start to have feelings later you can talk to us about it” Bobby says and the kids nod. </p><p>“Your mom is in recovery after surgery, we are waiting for her to wake up” he explains and they nod. “Can we see her” Bobby nods, “she will look like she’s sleeping” he explains, “but you can hold her hand and talk to her” he says, and I’ll be right there with you”. The kids slip their hands into his, “thanks Bobby” they whisper and he nods. They walk in together, May takes her left hand while Harry picks up her right hand. “We’re here mom, we love you” they say. Bobby hold their free hands as he leans against her feet, “your family is here my love” he says.</p><p>“My babies” Athena says hoarsely, “MOM” her children shout, “NURSE” Bobby shouts and the nurse comes running, “what-“ and her eyes go wide. “Welcome back Ms. Grant.” Athena shakes her head, “just Athena” she murmurs. The nurse runs a few checks, “you are a miracle” the nurse says. Athena squeezes her children’s hands and a small smile is on her lips. Her eyes meet Bobby’s, “Hi my love” she says, “hi” his voice cracks, “come here” she whispers. He goes to stand next to her, “Harry I need to borrow my hand” Harry let’s go and they watch as their mom cups Bobby’s face, “this isn’t your fault” she says, “I love you, I am yours” she says. “Athena,” he leans into her, “I love you too and I am yours forever” he whispers back. “Now kiss me” she says, “Athena-“ “Robert Nash you kiss me right now” she demands causing him to smirk, “yes my love” he breathes out as he gently kisses her. “Eww” Harry says as they break apart. Athena takes her sons hand again, “you’ll understand when you’re older” she squeezes. “What will I understand?” he asks, “our country love” she says while looking at Bobby with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*please not that while Athena is in disguise her name is Grant but I utilize her name throughout the majority of the writing unless someone is specifically saying her name out loud or she is introducing  herself</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>